


Sukiyabashi Jiro

by Sadcactus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, First story, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, No angst tho, Please Send Help, Romance, Some sad bits maybe, Someone stop me, celebrity bokuto, chapters are probably short asf sorry, i suck at summaries, oh god this is a mess, ok this is enough tags, probably smut, sOWLmates, they are literal soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadcactus/pseuds/Sadcactus
Summary: Bokuto is a famous volleyball player for the Black Jackals and Akaashi is a waiter at Sukiyabashi Jiro, one of the nicest restaurants in Tokyo. But when their paths cross, and Akaashi gets invited to a party, what will happen to their relationship? Will they realise their true feeling for each other, or will they break apart completely.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it will probably will be a bit slow in the beginning but I promise it will get better. Also the first few chapters will be quite short until the story starts picking up the pace a little bit. A clean version of this story is also available on Wattpad, so just letting you know. I will finish this story even if it takes me a year because I'm tired of unfinished stories.

I walked down the crowded street, my hood pulled low to hide my face, even though it was dark. I was going out for dinner with my friends, but we all knew it was just an excuse to go for a drink for once. I hate going out. Every corner I turn, there are always fans asking for an autograph or a picture. It's not that I hate my fans, because I don't. I hate the attention they give me. That's different.

Lost deep in thought, I didn't notice the girl who was tapping my shoulder.  
"Excuse me sir, you dropped your wallet," she said shyly. I turned around. A mistake.  
"Wait a minute, are you Bokuto Kotarou!?" she squealed. Her friends giggled and blushed, and I hastily took the wallet from the girl. I was kind of in a rush and I didn't have time for fangirls.  
"Thanks. I didn't realise I dropped it," I flashed them a grin and they almost fainted. "Well girls, I've got to get going."  
"Wait, can we get a picture?" one of them asked shyly. I'm used to this behaviour but it irked me for some reason.  
"Sure," I posed with them for their selfie. They all giggled and thanked me, then ran off.

~

I tried to ignore the paparazzi as I made my way to the car, where my friends awaited me. The constant flashing of cameras in my face was overwhelming as I slammed the car door shut. I sighed and sunk into my seat.  
"You good man?" Atsumu asked. I nodded slowly. He was sat way too close to Sakusa, who had a hand resting on his thigh. Jesus.  
"Okayy. Well, anyways, Hinata..."

I tuned out the rest of their conversation. I wish I wasn't a celebrity. Oh, what I would do to be a normal person for even just a day. The car slowed to a stop and the doors opened for us to come out. I wasn't ready for the insane amount of cameras swarming us.

"What the fuck, why are there so many?" Atsumu hissed and Sakusa shrugged.  
"I, uh, brought someone along," Hinata whispered. We all turned to face him accusingly.  
"He's a player on the Japan volleyball team," Hinata shrunk back as we glowered at him. Atsumu rolled his eyes and beckoned us into the restaurant. The paparazzi were stopped at the door by the security.

The restaurant was fancy, much too fancy. I had never been to one like this, and clearly neither had my teammates.  
"Oi Shoyo!" a dark haired man was standing waving us over, two bodyguards positioned by his sides.  
"Kageyama?" Sakusa looked confused.  
"We're, uh," Hinata stuttered guiltily. “Um, we’re actually engaged.”  
Now it was my turn to scream like a boy-crazy fangirl. Me and Atsumu were jumping up and down and squealing but Sakusa looked strangely frozen. He tugged at his collar, looking super uncomfortable.  
"So, where's our table?" Atsumu looked around.  
"I reserved the patio for us," Kageyama checked his phone. "The reservation is for 8:45."

The time currently read 8:42. Three minutes.  
"The whole patio?!" Atsumu yelled and Hinata laughed. It was a bit extra, but at least we'd be left alone.  
"Reservation for 'the whole entire patio no one else'?" a waiter called out.  
"Oh that's us!" Kageyama raised a hand to indicate to the waiter where we were and we all threw him a 'seriously?' look.

We were seated at a large table with a pristine white tablecloth spread over it. We each had a set of silver cutlery, a wine glass and a normal glass. Another waiter came and gave us jug of ice water.  
"Wow, this is great," Sakusa sipped his water. Atsumu was being super clingy as always, Kageyama and Hinata were being gross and all lovey-dovey, and I was just there.  
"Are you ready to order?" a waiter approached me from behind.

I turned around, smiling. And holy shit. I had never seen such a gorgeous person. He was truly an angel. His hair was black and slightly curly and he had eyes like the sky at night, black with a slight twinge of deep blue.  
"Is something wrong sir?" he tilted his head slightly at me.  
"N-no nothing wrong," I was probably a red mess and if Sakusa hadn't stolen the waiter's attention, that would have been embarassing.

"We’ll have [insert orders for all of them]. And I'm sorry about Bokuto. He just hasn't come in contact with another human in years," he joked and the waiter smiled.  
"What! Not true," I spluttered and the waiter looked at me.  
"It's quite alright sir. Well, I've got to be going now," he said. Kageyama thanked him and he walked away.   
"Jesus Christ Bokuto, if I hadn't saved your ass..." Sakusa rolled his eyes. I grinned sheepishly at him. 

Our food had arrived by now and God, it looked delicious. We were all quiet for about ten minutes or so while we ate. The only sound was faint music from the inside of the restaurant. The silence was pleasant. Well, that was until Atsumu finished eating.  
"So guys. Guys. Guys. Where are we gonna go after this?"

Sheesh, sometimes he could be really annoying. I ate the last of my food and leaned back in my seat. I tilted my head back, staring up at the stars. One shot across the sky. I shut my eyes and made a wish. I wish I could get that waiter's phone number by the end of today. My attention was brought back to the table when Hinata threw a tissue at me.  
"Hey!" 

"You were ignoring me!" he said in defence. I rolled my eyes. Hinata gestured for me to follow him. Me and Kageyama followed him and crouched behind a bush with a view of a secluded area of the courtyard. There was an archway of flowers and a pebble path leading up to a little fountain that wasn't currently in use. Atsumu was with his back to us and Sakusa was speaking to him. They were holding hands.

Suddenly, Sakusa got down on one knee. He pulled a small black box out from his pocket. Now, Atsumu is known for being a little bit, uh, emotional,which was really shining through now. He burst into tears and Sakusa hastily got to his feet. Honestly, it was sort of weird. Atsumu kept switching between laughter and tears, and Sakusa was just standing awkwardly trying to see what was wrong.  
"So, is that a yes?" he said shakily. Atsumu nodded and pulled him into a hug. At this point, we decided to give them a little privacy.

"Wow, that was so nice. What made you propose to me in an airport?" Hinata tilted his head towards Kageyama.   
"Boke I was nervous!" he yelled. They bickered back and forth until Atsumu and Sakusa returned. We all gave them knowing glances but didn't do anything else.  
"Haha Bokuto is the only single pringle here," Hinata laughed. I grunted, because he was right. I hadn't dated anyone since highschool. And even then, I basically just dated around. To put it simply, I had never been in a real relationship. Which was exactly why I was going to chase after that waiter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Bokuto is a massive big fat simp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was abnormally short. I just wrote it during my geography lesson so that's probably the reason why. Tee hee.

Kageyama signalled for the waiter to come over. It was the pretty one. Just my luck. I shrunk into my seat as he made his way over to our table.  
"The bill?" he asked. We split the check according to the costs of our dishes, which annoyed Hinata since he had gotten the most expensive dish on the menu, even though he had enough money to pay for everyone.  
"So how was it?" he asked as he took our cards. We all gushed about how delicious the food was and how we wanted to give our compliments to the chef himself. He laughed and returned our cards.  
"Well you're welcome to come back anytime," he smiled, and for a second, I thought he was looking at me. 

Just as we were all leaving, I quickly made a dash for him. I rummaged in my pocket, pulling out roughly 10000 yen (which is about 100 US dollars).   
"Wait, um I want to give this to you," I caught up to him. He looked at me and then at the cash.  
"Oh no, I can't take that," he waved his hands as if to politely reject me.  
"Just take it. I have too much for my own good," I laughed and he smiled. I waved at him and ran off to catch up with the group.  
As we left the restaurant, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was already planning my return, thinking up ways to get his number and possibly ask him out. Not like on a date or anything, just to go out. As friends.

~

"Yeah but he was beautiful, Kuroo," I dragged out the word 'beautiful' to emphasise just how gorgeous he was (Jesus Christ all these English lessons have really taken a toll on me).  
"Uhuh. Well, are you going to chase after him?" he asked, clearly distracted.  
"Well obviously. And anyways, he won't be able to resist a world famous volleyball player," I boasted. I could almost hear the massive eyeroll from Kuroo's end of the line.

"I mean I'm just saying but, first of all, you're not world famous. Second, judging by the way you described him, I don't think your 'charm' will work. Jeez, someone really needs to humble you," he snorted. It was my turn to roll my eyes. I heard a loud scream of pure gamer rage from Kuroo's end and laughed.  
"I think the pudding needs you," I smiled. Kuroo eventually gave in and we hung up. I'm not going to lie, that was a bit discouraging. What did he mean my charm won't work on him?

Whatever, it's not like he would date me anyway. No one has ever actually wanted to date me for me. Everyone just wants my money. I sighed defeated. Deciding to put my mind off it, I turned on the tv. My favourite passtime is watching cute owl documentaries while eating hawaiian pizza and drinking chocolate milkshake. So that's what I did.

~

I grunted as I tried to get up. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. My back was stiff and the pizza pox was still balanced precariously on my chest. There was one pizza slice left so I snacked on it while I got up and got dressed. Today's outfit, a pair of comfy grey sweatpants and a white tank top.

After yesterday's excitement, Sakusa's proposal and the waiter's overwhelming beauty, I decided that today would be a day of lazing around the house and eating. The tv was still on so I switched it off. I was scrolling through my social media and, just like every time I go out, there were new paparazzi pictures of us everywhere. Since all of the excitement about Kageyama flying all the way here to see us, well mostly Hinata, people had started coming up with theories.

Some of those theories were that Hinata was secretly dating Kageyama, or that there were some secret affairs amongst the teams because, don't ask me why, some people ‘shipped’ Hinata and Atsumu. Sakusa's not too fond of that. I thought back to yesterday, when I had given the waiter the tip. Now all I had to do was to wait. Wait until he found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note here, I would love to do maybe a collab with someone or make a story for someone, so requests are open. I will try to get around to all of them.


End file.
